Blue Rose Lullaby
by StePHie-kun
Summary: Song Fic! A story between Ulric&Yumi where Ulrich gets upset with Yumi. And Yes...I'm really bad! at Summaries!, see I can't even spell that right LOL. Based on the song 'Whiskey Lullaby'


A/N: Well here's a song fic, i just had to write. You see, i heard this song and it was giving me an idea, so i put Yumi&Ulrich in it. Oh and sorry for not responding to my first fic, 'Code Lyoko: In The Future.' I've just got readers block...(sigh)

A/N: If you'd like, i'm trying to put the song into profile if anyone wants to listen to it. But i'm working on updating the story now...(Cause of a friend who's holding grudges; wont mention any names though cough, cough Robert cough, cough)

Warning: This is sad and no Language from what i've read.

Disclaimer: Oh. Like. As-If...I'm just afangirl...there's no way i can come up with Code Lyoko, it's to good of a show!

**

* * *

****Blue Rose Lullaby.**

She took one look at the rose that was in her right hand and a piece of paper in her other and sighed as she opened the door to her dorm.

'It isn't easy' She said to herself. 'What brought him to be in this condition' She walked over to her bed after shutting and locking the door. 'How could he have treated me this way'

Still clutching the rose between her index finger and thumb, she laid down on her stomach and placed her chin on top of the pillow; she starred aimlessly at the blue rose she held. With another sigh, she laid her head to a side and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

* * *

He sat there thinking of her. Sitting in an armchair and gazing at the ceiling; just looking for answers. "How could she?" He said through muffled sobs. "How could I just stand there, as my girlfriend betrayed me? How could she?"

He placed his head in his hands, trying to forget the image of his girlfriend making love to the guy, he hated most dearly.

Sitting there as night fell; being left alone in the dark, he knew he couldn't handle it any longer. He knew that the note, saying that he was done with love and that the blue rose that represented the love he _once_ shared with her; had gotten to her through the mail.

'This is it' he said as he got up with a depressed sigh and headed towards his dorm.

Once there, he locked the door and made his way to his bed.

Before laying down he just sat there with a pen in one hand and a peice of parchmeant in the other. He quickly wrote up a letter and pinned it to his pillow.

He then took the bottle of liquid that he'd so much was used to, since the night of the 'inccident.'

He laid flat down on his stomach and placed his face in the pillow; after a short while nothing was heard but a bang and the school bell...

* * *

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

* * *

Years past after Ulrich's death.

Yumi still, to this day, didn't know what she had done wrong that described him being upset with her.

During those years, Yumi never did fell in love with another man. She just lived her life, confused, unloved, lost, and all alone.

* * *

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

* * *

When it came to that day that he killed himself; years after his death, she couldn't take the fact of being by herself for so long without him.

On that same day she went to the giant willow tree they buried him and placed that blue rose, he gave to her those many years ago on that sad day, on top of his tombstone. She started to cry and held her head in her hands while balancing her weight on her knees.

Later that day, she had taken a custom to get herself drunk enough to pass out on her bed.

Shoving her face down into herpillow, with a bottle of whiskey to her head and while clinging to a picture of Ulrich of when they were younger, she whispered of how much she blamed herself, for his death.

She had to do it. She knew she couldn't live with judgment that she didn't even knew she caused. "This is it" She whispered to herself.

A bang went on throughout the empty house, that she had to live with herself for so long, alone.

* * *

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

* * *

After her friends, who had discovered her lifeless body in her bed with her face down intoher pillow and clinging to his pitcure; they decided to bury her next to him underneath the willow. Where they first made love to eachother.

A/N: well i just got a little thing to help you out if your all confused on 'why is Yumi confused.' Well the reason to that is because when Ulrich saw the two people making love, it was really Sissi. And also to those of you who knew Whilliam(sp?) that was the guy who Ulrich 'hated dearly'

PS: And sorry to those of you who have been reading my story 'Code Lyoko: In The Future' There's still hope for the fic. It's just, i have so much readers block its not even funny, hehe. Review Please: )


End file.
